Art aspects
art aspects kunstverein e.V. Der art aspects kunstverein e.V. ist ein gemeinnütziger Kunstverein in Berlin Kreuzberg Geschichte Der art aspects kunstverein wurde von Freunden und ehemaligen Schülerinnen und Schülern der Von Erlenbach Kunstschule und des aktinstitut Berlin im Januar 2008 gegründet. Aufgrund seiner seiner internationalen Ausrichtung trägt der Verein den Zusatz art aspects art society. Zweck des Vereins ist entsprechend der Vereinssatzung die Förderung von Kunst und Kultur und die Förderung beruflicher Bildung für künstlerische Studienfächer einschließlich der Studentenhilfe. Der Verein ist selbstlos tätig und verfolgt ausschließlich und unmittelbar gemeinnützige Zwecke. Der Satzungszweck wird insbesondere verwirklicht durch die Vermittlung der bildenden Kunst der Gegenwart, der Planung und Durchführung kultureller und künstlerischer Aktionen wie Ausstellungen, die zur Bereicherung der kulturellen Landschaft in Berlin und darüber hinaus führen, die Kooperation und Durchführung gemeinsamer Aktivitäten mit bildenden Künstlern aus dem europäischen und internationalen Ausland. Der art aspects kunstverein wird seit der Gründung von Michael von Erlenbach geleitet. Programm Seit 2009 führt der art aspects kunstverein gemeinsam mit der Von Erlenbach Kunstschule im Rahmen der europäischen Förderprogramme „GRUNDTVIG- Mobilität“ für lebenslanges Lernen Weiterbildungsseminare in Berlin und in Haría, Lanzarote, durch. Die Teilnahme wird maßgeblich durch Fördergelder der europäischen Union getragen. Die Seminare richten sich an Lehrende aller Schulformen, Hochschulen, Akademien und Erwachsenenbildungseinrichtungen. Neben EU geförderten Seminaren arbeitet art aspects mit dem Kulturverein LAPAS auf Lanzarote zusammen und entwickelt seit Beginn 2011 Projekte, die kreative, den lokalen sozialen, geologischen und ökologischen Verhältnissen entsprechnde Ideen nachhaltig entwickeln und vorantreiben. Die Räume von art aspects in Berlin und Haría werden auch im Rahmen von Projekten und Arbeitsaufenthalten ausländischen Künstlern und Wissenschaftlern zur Verfügung gestellt. Projekte und Seminare „Una visión para Lanzarote“ 2011 Entwicklung: Michael von Erlenbach Durchführung: Kike Perez, Bettina Bork, Michael von Erlenbach SRL-Fachreise mit Kreativwerkstatt Der Fachverband SRL realisiert das erste Fachseminar über Fragen der Nachhaltigkeit und des kulturellen Erbes in Verbindung mit bildender Kunst. Entwicklung: Prof. Dr. Jochen Hanisch Durchführung: Prof. Dr. Jochen Hanisch, Bettina Bork, Michael von Erlenbach MAMA-Project 2010-2012 Das MA-MA Projekt (Motivation by Art-Art as a Motivation) ist ein Grundtvig Lernpartnerschaftsprojekt innerhalb des Programms für lebenslanges Lernen. Es ist darauf ausgerichtet ein künstlerisches Projekt mit behinderten Menschen und Künstlern auf Madeira zu realisieren. Das Projekt wurde von Sandie Brischler mit Hilfe von Michael von Erlenbach entwickelt. Projektdurchführung Sandie Brischler, Leitung Michael von Erlenbach Ausstellung im Juni im Aljibe in Haría 2010 Teilnehmende der Seminare Das Fremde und Ich- ein interkultureller Dialog sowie des Seminars Strategien des Nichtwissens stellen in der Ausstellungshalle in Hará aus uns stellen sich der Bevölkerung dem interkulturellen Dialog Das Fremde und Ich – ein interkultureller Dialog 2010 Dozentin Michael von Erlenbach Leitung Robyn Taylor, Sandie Brischler, Axel de Macq Strategien des Nichtwisens 2010 Dozent Bernhard Vierrling Leitung Michael von Erlenbach, Robyn Taylor, Sandie Brischler, Axel de Macq Horizonte 2010 Dozentinnen Björg Arnardottir, Anna Gudmundsdottir Leitung Michael von Erlenbach, Robyn Taylor, Luisa Polaina Relation between nature and culture 2010 Dozentinnen Susi Planck, Dr. Osborne Leitung Michael von Erlenbach, Robyn Taylor, Luisa Polaina Das Fremde und Ich – eine Ästhetik des Reisens 2009 Dozentin Karin Rosenberg und Michael von Erlenbach Leitung Michael von Erlenbach, Valentin Gallé, Karima Klaasen Lage Der Hauptsitz des Vereins ist im Vorderhaus eines Gründerzeithauses in der Nostitzstraße in Berlin beheimatet. Die Nostitzstraße befindet sich in unmittelbarer Nähe der Bergmannstraße. Neben dem Hauptbüro in Berlin nutzt der art aspects kunstverein Räume der Kooperationspartner arte de obra und LAPAS in Haría auf der kanarischen Insel Lanzarote. Weblinks * [http://www.art-aspects.de art aspects kunstverein